


Snow in his Hair

by shipping_and_tears



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, i ust wanted gay greasers being cute okay, just fluff, mentions of Evie, really short fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_and_tears/pseuds/shipping_and_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has seemed off all day, Soda helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in his Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short, but this fandom is in dire need of my more gay fics. I'm going to post as many as I can. Feel free to request stuff. This was originally posted on my Tumblr, http://dont-get-wise.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy

It was a dark December evening in Tulsa and boy was it cold. Best friends, Sodapop and Steve were walking home from the DX, hands in pockets. They had stayed late working on a car and were struggling to make it to the Curtis’s before dinner got it cold. 

They walked in silence for a bit, the thump of their feet the only sound on the vacant street. Steve spoke up first. “Evie broke up with me today.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

Soda stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the other man. They were under a street light and Soda could easily read the emotions on Steve’s face. He didn’t seem sad,exactly. It was more anger and disappointment. And something else, just behind his blazing eyes, a sort of hopefulness. “That’s what was wrong, you seemed sort of off today.” Steve had been almost silent ever since Evie left the DX earlier, and his eyes had held that same anger. “I’m sorry, man.” He continued and then added, real quiet and wistfully, “She don’t know what she’s giving up.” He offered a comforting smile.

Steve just stared for a moment, he wasn’t as good at reading faces, and often didn’t know what the hell his buddy was thinking. “Yeah…” He tried to start, weakly. “Yeah, I guess I knew it was gonna end soon, we been fightin’ an awful lot recently. We weren’t any good for each other.” He released a loud sigh and noticed his breath materialize in the cool, crisp air. They stayed there for a while, trying to decipher each other’s feelings. 

They both knew exactly what they wanted to do. Neither of them dared to move a muscle. An uneasy tension hung over the friends, something that had never happened before then it started to snow. Soda made like he was turning to go home. “We should g-” There was snow in his hair. His lips were chapped, his eyes twinkled under the fluorescent light. Before he knew what he was doing Steve had collected the brown haired man in his arms and their lips were together. They were no longer cold, they were no longer angry, or sad, or hopeful. They were just here underneath a fuckin’ street light with snow dotting their hair and clothes. They were one being, they were happy, they were content, and they were kissing, A long, slightly sloppy kiss, with hands on backs and hands in hair and hands on hips. They pulled away and they were breathless and cold and tired and smiling. They were running back home hand in hand and when they got there, their food was cold and the snow outside was cold but their lips were perfectly warm.


End file.
